


Countdown to March

by heythinkthink



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2nd ongwoon au i got on my curious cat, Canon Compliant, Drabble, M/M, ongwoon - freeform, travel buddies ongwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythinkthink/pseuds/heythinkthink
Summary: Seongwu will never ditch the friendliest Kpop idol with the best travel itineraries.





	Countdown to March

**Author's Note:**

> ongwoon au where seongwu tries to focus on his trip with his family, only to miss sungwoon while spending every second of it (but with them being in denial as fuck)  
> -Anon #2
> 
> So here's the second one (but i think i failed to focus on the in denial af part ;_;). Again, sorry for the grammar inconsistencies and lack of describing Kyoto huhu.

It is known to the public that Seongwu and Sungwoon became even closer after being included as guests in Law of the Jungle. These two felt the comfort with each other’s company and both realized that their personalities jived. Aside from ballad songs, dad jokes and photography, travelling is the thing that keeps their conversation going. Small talk is never present and not their cup of tea once they engage in a conversation.

Sungwoon brought up his plan to visit Kyoto on his birthday next year and had started to search must-visit places and food to eat. Seongwu showed his interest about the city, making the older share his tentative itinerary saved on his iPhone.  

When it comes to these two, itineraries are important to be planned ahead of time, so they make it to a point that as long as they have their free time to rest, they will start thinking or planning future places to visit during holidays.

“Hyung, should we celebrate your birthday there next year? You need someone to sing you a happy birthday, right?” Seongwu says, feeling all the excitement after seeing Sungwoon’s itinerary even it is a few months away.

Sungwoon jokingly pouts, acting like he’s still needs to think about it. Seongwu mimics the pout as he pats Sungwoon’s shoulder. They both accepted the fact that disbandment was just around the corner but to bring their spirits up, Seongwu and Sungwoon had this agreement remain as travel buddies, aside from being friends, of course.

 

“Are you still even my friend next year?”

“What a question coming from the friendliest Kpop idol? I’m a big catch as friend though.” Seongwu answers, feeling all confident. The older just laughs at his remark.

“Fine. We must pray harder that our schedules match. I just hope you’ll still have the time to go on a vacation next year knowing that you’re gonna be bigger as an actor, Rising star Ong Seongwu!” Sungwoon says before sipping Seongwu’s favorite taro milk tea since he finished drinking his winter melon milktea earlier.

“Hyung, stop it okay? But since you’re Ha Sungwoon, the friendliest Kpop idol, you’re gonna be one of the rising star’s top priorities.” Seongwu wiggles his eyebrows.

“That’s my boy!” Sungwoon looking all proud, pats Seongwu’s head.

 

 

 

 

 

A week before Chuseok, Seongwu’s parents asked him if it’s okay to spend the holiday overseas. Being a man who loves to travel and makes his family happy, Seongwu agreed without any fuss.  His sister suggested Japan so that she can practice her elementary Japanese in conversing with the locals. He suddenly remembered Sungwoon and the place he planned to visit in Japan next year. 

“Sungwoonie-hyung, can you let me use your itinerary for your Kyoto trip”

“Why? Gonna go there without me?” Seongwu doesn’t know how to react after hearing the older’s question. “Wow might as well greet me a happy birthday as early as now because you already ditch me in advance” Sungwoon continues when he heard nothing from Seongwu, still busy on his phone screen not giving a single glance at the younger.

“Hyung let me explain, my parents want to visit Japan and enjoy its rich history and culture, so my sister suggested Kyoto. They both agreed so I ended up agreeing as well. I’m so-”

“Seongwu-yah, chill. Oh my god, I’m just joking okay? I want you to enjoy your vacation with your fam. We can still go there together next year. Not a big deal! I’ll just send you the itinerary on our kakao convo” Sungwoon genuinely smiles at the younger but finds joy in teasing Seongwu.  “Sent! It’s not really a complete one but you can add some new places in it, so we can go check them out together if you’ll really not gonna ditch me next year.” The older tries to control his laughter upon seeing Seongwu’s worried face.

“Yah, Sungwoon-hyung! I’m not gonna! I’ll even fetch you, so we can go to the airport together!” Seongwu assures, not buying his hyung’s joke anymore. He wants Sungwoon to believe that he’s being serious about accompanying him on his birthday trip next year and he’s excited already.

 

 

After their remaining schedule before their 3 day-holiday break, Seongwu no longer returns to their dorm and goes back directly to their house in Incheon. His parents and older sister already pack their luggage, all set and ready to go. Good thing, his mom also prepares some of his things so that he could take a rest right away. 

The next morning, Seongwu and his family are on their way to the airport. Their boarding time is seven in the morning. He is starting to get excited to visit Kyoto and spend time with his family, but he can’t totally admit to himself that it would be better if Sungwoon is here with them. He should have been sleeping like his sister beside him but he pulls out his phone from his pocket. He pinches his cheeks with his finger as he poses for a cute selca. Out of any certain reason, Seongwu sends it to Sungwoon on kakaotalk with a caption _‘On our way to the airport, Hyung. Don’t miss me too much kkk.’_

To justify that he’s not starting to do some favoritism thingy to his Sungwoon-hyung, he also sends a good morning message to their group chat that he’s on his way to the airport without including his selca.

 

Seongwu and his family are finally settled inside the airplane. While waiting for take-off, Seongwu checks his phone for the last time before he sets it on airplane mode. He sees replies from the other members on their group chat but none from Sungwoon. He just assumes that the older is still sleeping 

Even his message from Sungwoon is still unread. Seongwu takes another selca of him with a salute pose just to send it to Sungwoon.

_‘Boarding time. Ready for take-off!’_

He is about to keep his phone back but there’s a new set of replies from Sungwoon.

‘ _kkk i said send me pics of beautiful shrines and castle not your beautiful face and you’re not even in Kyoto yet!’_

_‘take care then, say hi to your parents and noona for me!’_

 

Did Sungwoon say he’s beautiful? Wow. He doesn’t know how to respond. The announcement from the stewardess saved him from replying. He will just think for a cool reply later.

 

 

After almost four-hour flight to Kyoto, Seongwu and his family arrive to their hotel near the City Center. He doesn’t mind the stiffness of his body after sitting for a long time. Maybe he’s used to long direct flights overseas but aside from that, he is currently in awe and amazed to the beauty of their chosen place in Japan. 

Kyoto is indeed the perfect place to experience the rich Japanese culture. Several public Zen gardens, walking distant shrines and castles are near their hotel. Sungwoon chose lowkey yet perfect hotel with great amenities in his itinerary because it is located on a perfect spot to access them.

 

The first day trip was a blast.  Seongwu guided his family with Sungwoon’s Eastern Kyoto full day itinerary from Ginkakuji or also called as the Silver Pavilion, different shrines of Heian and Yasaka to the lower slopes of Higashiyama Street that highlighted the traditional old Kyoto with wooden buildings and traditional shops along the narrow lanes of the district.  Everything is a picture-perfect site to unleash his inner photographer self. Whenever he sees something scenic, he stops on his phase and carefully captures a perfect angle on his DSLR and the same time with his mobile phone, so he could send it to Sungwoon in a snap.

His parents and sister decide to go back to the hotel since they don’t have that much energy left but Seongwu wants to stroll outside and explore the peaceful night life in Kyoto. Tonight is the perfect time to sip some liquor after a long tiring yet fun day roaming around. He spots a modern low-rise building among the traditional ones as he strolls in the street.

 

Upon entering the bar, Seongwu is completely enamored by its stunning interior. The design is so stylish and elegant with obsidian lacquered walls and a wooden bar that highlights the whole room. He sits down at the bar alone as he stares the wide varieties of Japanese whiskies and champagne that are being displayed. This place is just too perfect for hanging out and indeed an ultimate spot for cocktail experience. After a couple of minutes of checking the menu of available drinks, he orders a glass of a single malt Japanese whiskey.

Seongwu is having a great time as he sips the whiskey for the for first time. He is too overwhelmed because of this whole trip from the sceneries, food and this whiskey he’s currently tasting right now. This is almost perfect, but it would have been better if Sungwoon is with him right now. He suddenly gets his phone so he can recommend this bar to Sungwoon so he will come back here, no longer alone but with his close friend. He is now imagining the reaction of Sungwoon once he sees the bar himself.

 

Seongwu takes several pictures of every corner of the bar then sends it to Sungwoon. 

 _‘Hyung, not gonna ditch you next year because of this place! We have to check this out together soon!’_ Seongwu smiles as he hits send. He receives replies right away from the older.

_‘h e o l, if only I could teleport myself there!!!!!!  wow the place is lit. but Jeju is also beautiful, so I can’t. let’s just go there and celebrate my birthday next year!’_

_‘oops, before I forgot don’t drink too much bcos you’re alone right now!’_

_‘message me once you get back to your hotel’_

 

Seongwu drinks the remaining whiskey in his glass because of the messages he just read from Sungwoon. He is happy because Sungwoon wants to celebrate the hist birthday with Seongwu on this place. At the same time, even if he doesn’t want to admit to himself, he already misses the older and can’t wait to share his experiences exploring the wonders of Kyoto.  

He sends another selca to Sungwoon while holding his empty glass and a wink with a caption _‘Looking forward, Hyung! Since I’m already a Rising star at that time, I’ll buy you any drink you want to taste in this bar Just say so_ _!’_

_‘Ddeongwu is already drunk and flirty kkkk I like that, but you have to be careful going back to your hotel. You’re a tourist there, young man. Don’t be like that wasted guy we saw sleeping on the sidewalk in Chicago kkkkk’_

Seongwu can hear Sungwoon’s voice and laughter as he reads his message. He wants to get another glass of whiskey but it’s time for him to rest, call it a day and start his countdown to March 2019.


End file.
